Sarah Hunt
Sarah Ashley Hunt was born on May 25, 2005 to George and Christy Hunt. She has two younger brothers, Zachariah and Isaiah Jonathan. Sarah is a young dancer who has appeared in seasons 4 and 5 of Lifetime's reality television series, Dance Moms, alongside her mother. Sarah and her family are devout Christians. She is a member of the Abby Lee Dance Company's mini company and competes with their competition team, as well as off and on with the ALDC's junior select ensemble team and the junior elite competition team. Sarah played the role of Clara in a Christmas production of The Nutcracker in 2014. Sarah recently became a model for the popular dancewear brand California Kisses, along with fellow dancers Peyton Heitz, Taylor Nunez & Sophia Lucia. Dances Solos Everybody Can Be a Princess - ballet - 2012 * did not place - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * did not place - Onstage New York in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania My Pa - lyrical - 2013 * 1st overall junior solo, 1st junior lyrical solo - Hollywood Vibe in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall mini world solo - World Class Talent Experience in Rockville, Maryland * 1st overall small wonder solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall small fry solo - Dance Educators of America in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Scary Little Monster - contemporary - 2014 * 1st overall small wonder solo, 4th overall solo - Sheer Talent in Wheeling, West Virginia On My Own - contemporary - 2014 * 1st overall petite solo - Energy Dance Competition in Waterford, Michigan One Heart - lyrical - 2015 * 1st overall mini solo - In10sity Dance Competition in Providence, New Jersey Another World - lyrical - 2015 * 1st junior lyrical solo, 5th overall junior solo - Hollywood Vibe in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 3rd overall mini solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 6th overall mini solo - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Violente - pointe - 2015 Odalisque Variation - pointe - 2016 * 3rd overall junior solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Winter - lyrical - 2016 * 2nd overall junior solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 4th overall mini solo - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 6th overall mini solo - NYCDA in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Thy Will Be Done - lyrical - choreographed by Gianna Martello - 2017 * 1st overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Wheeling, West Virginia * 2nd overall preteen solo - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Blur - lyrical - choreographed by Gianna Martello - 2018 * unknown scoring - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Salvation - lyrical - choreographed by unknown - 2019 * unknown scoring - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * unknown scoring - Xpressions Competition in Youngstown, Ohio Duets Pop Princesses - lyrical (with Brynn Rumfallo) - 2015 *1st overall junior duet/trio - New York Dance Experience in Long Beach, California Trios Follow Me-lyrical (with Alaina Scabora, Christina Peyton)-2018 * unknown scoring-24/7 Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Groups with Abby Lee Dance Company Angels Among Us - lyrical (with Nina Cerniglia, Nick Dobbs, Brooke Kosinski, Anastasia Rose, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2013 Please, Mr. Postman - tap (with Haley Vrolijk, and others) - 2013 Borrowed Angels - lyrical (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, and Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2014 * 3rd overall mini group - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania A Little Party - jazz (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Nia Frazier, Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2014 * 1st overall mini line - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall mini line - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall junior line - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 1st overall junior line - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada GNO - jazz (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2014 * 2nd overall mini group - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall mini group - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 2nd overall junior group - Sheer Talent Competition in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania * 4th overall junior group - Sheer Talent Competition Nationals in Las Vegas, Nevada Toy Box - lyrical acrobatic (with Brooke Kosinski, Sammie Lenzi, Anastasia Rose, and Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2014 * 3rd overall mini group - NUVO Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Dollhouse - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Brooke Kosinski, Ryan Nogy, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 * 3rd overall junior group - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Everybody Goes - contemporary (with Payton Ackerman, Maddie Bennett, Nia Frazier, Olivia Ice, Brooke Kosinski, Kassidy Leon, Katherine Narasimhan, Ryan Nogy, Madison Porter, Hope Roberts, Ian Schmoke, Keara Sweeney, Alison Taylor, Kendall Vertes, Carolyn Whitney, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 * 2nd overall teen extended line - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Get Here - lyrical (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Jessa Kinter, Brooke Kosinski, Anastasia Rose, Haley Vrolijk, and Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2015 I Am Light - lyrical (with Brooke Kosinski, Katherine Narasimhan, Hope Roberts, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 * 1st overall teen group - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Make Way - hip hop (with Alex Biery, Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Jessa Kinter, Brooke Kosinski, Dyson Ramey, Anastasia Rose, Haley Vrolijk, and Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2015 Watercolors - specialty (with Brooke Kosinski, Anastasia Rose, Haley Vrolijk, and Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2015 Wikked Lil Girls - jazz (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Nia Frazier, Jessa Kinter, Brooke Kosinski, Anastasia Rose, Kendall Vertes, Haley Vrolijk, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2015 * 3rd overall junior line - JUMP Dance Convention in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Spare Change - lyrical (with Nina Cerniglia, Selah Curran, Kylie Edwards, Jessa Kinter, Brooke Kosinski, and Mackenzie Ziegler) - 2016 with Abby Lee Dance Company on Dance Moms The Good Life - contemporary (with Tea Adamson, Kamryn Beck, Jade Cloud, Ava Cota, Sarah Reasons, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall - Energy Dance Competition in Youngstown, Ohio The Rapture - contemporary (with Tea Adamson, Kamryn Beck, Jade Cloud, Ava Cota, and Sarah Reasons) Broken Dolls - contemporary ballet (with Nia Frazier, Chloe Lukasiak, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) * 1st overall junior group - In10sity Cleveland Invitational in Olmsted Falls, Ohio Something to Believe In - lyrical (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, and Mackenzie Ziegler) Club 42 - contemporary (with Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Jojo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, Brynn Rumfallo, Maddie Ziegler, and Mackenzie Ziegler Fun Facts * Abby Lee Miller has stated that she loves Sarah and thinks she is a beautiful dancer, but that she strongly dislikes her mother Christy. * Sarah was one of the only two select ensemble girls to return for season 5 of Dance Moms. (Sarah Reasons was the other team member to reappear.) * In episode 3 of season 5 when Sarah competed at In10sity with the junior elite team, Sarah was given the solo that was originally choreographed for JoJo Siwa. JoJo's mother complained that the choreography was too easy and childish, so Abby choreographed a new solo for JoJo and gave Sarah the old solo. Gallery 5D23A4FB-1410-4D31-94ED-36D4E68E705E.JPG 764FFA2F-E689-4210-BFC1-A35E36576D20.PNG 9E444045-5531-41D5-A344-E89E6FA12AF7.PNG DC4743F2-B66C-4882-9F80-9225E541C6B2.PNG B96F8EAD-F726-42FB-AC4C-2E6C968AD71B.PNG 372AFB79-1F20-4A10-B91C-F6F4CC055635.PNG CB540AFC-4CA1-49D2-B0DB-D4FF62321299.PNG 6B5BF7FD-909D-4E51-AFEF-FBC77F229CAC.PNG 788C0CDF-4197-44BA-B11F-2786A212D07A.JPG External Links *Twitter *Instagram *YouTube Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Over 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:Multi-Talented